


Artificial Halo

by Constellatius



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Desperate Sex, Kissing, M/M, Top Misha, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the first time Jensen is reminded that Dean’s first meeting of Cas was his exact reaction to his first meeting of Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Halo

Misha’s enthusiasm is infectious. 

He was so excited about being a first time director. Jensen had taken him out for drinks and soothed away any worries the older man had. He had brought round after round, not noticing how drunk he was getting until nature called.

Alone in the bathroom, he stumbled slightly. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, lips swollen from worrying them between his teeth. He is horny and a little sleepy; Misha’s presence has this effect on him. His buzzing running through him is only half due to the alcohol.

He grabs two more beers on his way back to the booth, He spots Misha under the dim light, an artificial halo bathing him in a gentle glow. Not for the first time Jensen is reminded that Dean’s first meeting of Cas was his exact reaction to his meeting of Misha. Even after all these years the older man still has the ability to leave his speechless.

Jensen thinks of Misha’s halo as Mish fucks him hard against the wall. 

His legs wrapped around Misha’s waist, pants flung in the general direction of the hamper. Misha still wears his ‘because I’m the director that’s why’ shirt. Jensen had brought it as a gag gift. He never expected the thrill he would get from Misha fucking him while wearing it.

Black cotton is clenched between his fingers, pulling the shirt tighter across Misha’s toned chest. He whines in the back to his throat as Misha shifts him upwards, cock nearly siding out of him. He clenches around the leaking tip, desperate to feel Misha sheathed inside of him again.

Jensen’s eyes roll back in his skull as Misha’s thrusts back into his hole. His cock drags tortuously slow over his prostate enabling Jensen frozen. He falls into his pleasure, he can do little but take each thrust, each roll of Misha’s hips, moaning continuously. 

Misha kisses him in a parody of their early kisses after Jensen had pied him. The white frosting around Misha’s lips aroused him, his cock twitching at memories of other nights with Misha.

The kiss is sloppy and messy, teeth clash together and it lacks any finesse. Misha greedily laps up his gasps, taking them into his mouth and making Jensen quake with a flick of his tongue. Jensen comes as Misha bite down on his lips, cock brushing over his prostate in short, rocking thrusts.

He feels Misha come inside of him with a groan, his shirt still clenched tight in Jensen’s hands as they struggle to calm their racing hearts.


End file.
